


valentine's day

by kaygom



Category: Lovelyz, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, I was literally inspired to write this after watching the third installment for All the Boys, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Will you be able to find the small reference?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaygom/pseuds/kaygom
Summary: valentine's day. nothing short of a romantic day. a brief date and lots of love.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X) & Park Myungeun | Jin
Kudos: 3





	valentine's day

Myungeun stares off in front of her, thoughts swimming through her mind. She’s pulled out of her reverie when a hand is waved in her line of sight. She blinks rapidly before her eyes avert up and focus on the face before her. A smile pokes at the corner of her lips, greeting her boyfriend. “Minhyuk oppa, hello~” A full grin forms across her face and she stands from her seat. 

Minhyuk pulls her forward with one arm as his left arm reaches down to tug the chair out of his way to be able to hug her body flushed to his body. A blush settles on Myungeun’s cheeks and she circles her arms around his waist as she rests her cheek on his chest. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love,” Minhyuk says, his voice making his chest vibrate slightly beneath her flushed cheek.

Myungeun moves her head to rest her chin on his chest, peering up at him with a sparkle in her eyes. “Happy Valentine’s Day~ I’m glad we get to spend it together this year,” she says, recalling when they were unable to spend it together due to his schedules in America on this day the year prior. 

“I guess being in a pandemic has a bit of a perk, hm? We have been able to spend more time together. I’m surprised you haven’t gotten sick of me yet,” Minhyuk teases with a cheesy smile spread on his lips. 

“I don’t think I will ever get sick of your company,” Myungeun responds with a small chuckle. She pats her hands against his back and she continues to gaze up at his face.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Pulling away from their embrace, Minhyuk brings the chair back closer and he waits for her to sit down. Before she does, Myungeun quickly pecks his lips. “Oh?” He raises his brow curiously. He steps back closer to her, resting a hand on her waist and places his lips back on hers to give her a proper kiss. 

Myungeun’s eyes flutter close. Her cheeks warm up once more as she returns the kiss, aware that they were publicly displaying their affection. After a fruitful embrace, the two finally part, both have loving smiles gracing their lips, their eyes filled with admiration for each other. Minhyuk keeps his forehead resting against hers. “I love you, Myungeun,” he whispers. 

“I love you, too, Minhyuk oppa…” She replies following one last peck on the lips before pulling her body away from his.

Minhyuk takes a step back and signals his hand down at the seat. Myungeun takes a small step to the table and Minhyuk pushes the chair beneath her, his hands resting on the back. Finally, she is seated down again and Minhyuk places a kiss on the top of her head before seating himself in the chair in front of her. 

“Have you already gotten a look at the menu while you were waiting?” He asks as he flips the cover of the menu and slides it towards him, “by the way, I apologize for my bit of lateness. There was traffic on the way here,” he adds. 

Myungeun shakes her head. “I wanted to wait for you before looking at the menu.” She picks up the plastic menu and opens it. “Don’t worry about it. I got here a few moments before you did. I wasn’t waiting long.”

Minhyuk glances up from the menu. “I have a show tonight. Are you going to tune in?” 

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to miss it~” She nods as her eyes are scanning the menu for what she wants to eat. 

The waiter approaches their table and asks if they would like anything other than water to drink. Myungeun tilts her head up to look up at the man to respond with a polite no. The waiter follows up with asking if they would want any appetizers. 

“Calamari?” Minhyuk suggests at Myungeun. 

Her eyes sparkle and she nods her head. “Mm~ Yes, please!” 

He proceeds to order the appetizer and the waiter writes it down before leaving them to look over the menu some more for their entrees. 

“How did your visit go with your family?” Myungeun asks as she closes her menu, having made her decision on what she wanted to eat. She straightens her posture in her chair to give him her full attention.

“It was great, but it was cut short because we had to return for rehearsals for the concert tonight,” he lets out a drawn out sigh. 

Myungeun searches his face, noticing his under-eye bags and dark circles peeking out from his makeup. Even though they were home instead of touring, she knew about his hectic schedules. Hers hadn’t been as busy in the last year, so she couldn’t imagine how her boyfriend was feeling. 

“How about yours?”

“Shared a meal with my parents and my sister. It was nice to be able to see my niece. She has grown so much,” she smiles softly, nodding her head. “Other than that, I was able to hang out with some friends who weren’t able to go back to their hometowns for the holiday, as well.”

“Did you take pictures with your niece?” 

“Of course I did!” She reaches into her small purse hanging from the hook on the table. She pulls out her phone and taps along the screen before she offers her phone to him. 

Minhyuk looks down at the screen and scrolls through her gallery, admiring how well she looks with a child in her arms, imagining how different it’d be if it were their baby. “You look like you had a good time,” he comments. “Wow,” he gasps, “look at all that delicious food.” 

When he reaches the picture of their last date, he chuckles to himself. He returns her phone to her and Myungeun slips it back into her purse. 

“It was a nice time, I won’t deny that.” 

The waiter returns to their table with a basket of breadsticks and their dish of calamari. “Are you two ready to order?” He asks, getting his memo pad and pen ready. 

Minhyuk already knows what Myungeun wants without asking her, ordering for the both of them. The waiter repeats their order back and Minhyuk confirms with a nod of his head. 

“Oooh, Lee. Did you read my mind?” Myungeun asks, impressed by him. 

“No, I just know you,” Minhyuk smiles widely at her. 

“Ah, so while we wait. I did get you a present,” she glances down under the table as she reaches down to grab the small bag. She holds it above the table and moves her other hand beneath it like she was showing it off. Minhyuk extends up his arm to grab the bag from her. He scoots back his chair to be able to place the bag on his lap. He grabs into the bag and reveals a blue paisley muffler with a whale on the right end of it. “This is very pretty. You feed into my whale obsession. Thank you,” he moves his gaze back to his girlfriend and she has her hands clasped at her chest, watching him. 

“That’s not all~” 

Minhyuk blinks and sticks his hand back into the bag and grabs another soft object. “What’s this?” He pulls it out and an intricately embroidered pouch, usually given out for the new year. “Money?” He asks as he parts it open. 

He peers into the pouch before emptying out the contents into his hand. “You didn’t have to, Myungeun,” he chuckles when the bills spill out of the pouch. 

She laughs softly and wiggles her eyebrows playfully at him. “Happy Valentines and Happy New Year~” 

He puts everything back into their perspective bags and hangs it on the hook on his side of the table. He then reaches into the inside pocket of his jacket. “While I did not bring you a fortune pouch, I did bring something else.” He places the small jewelry box on the table and slides it forward to Myungeun. 

Curiously, she picks up the velvet box and pulls back the cover. Her eyes widen at the set of rings tucked between the folds of the cushion.

“We’ve only been together for two years, but I know that _you_ are the one for me. I know that there is no one else in this world who makes me feel the way that you make me feel. Without you, I’d be incomplete. You complete me. You are my other half. The rings signify our promise of commitment to each other. I promise that I will love you forever. I will remain by your side no matter what. I love you and only you. _Forever and always_ ,” Minhyuk puts emphasis on his last words. 

Tears form in Myungeun’s eyes as she listens to him speak. She glances between him and the matching silver ring set, in awe that Minhyuk had any free time to go out to pick out this present for the both of them. She blinks her tears away to clear her vision. She sniffles and carefully takes out the bigger ring out of the cushion. She holds out her hand above the table and Minhyuk moves forward in his chair to settle his hand on top of hers. 

Myungeun softly sits up from her chair to be able to slide the ring onto his ring finger. She gazes at it for a second before Minhyuk turns his hand over in hers, asking her for the other ring. 

She looks back down to get the second ring out and places that into his palm. 

Carefully with his thumb, he pushes the ring up against his palm to be able to put it between his thumb and forefinger. Myungeun puts forward her left hand for him and he slips the ring onto her finger. “Perfect,” he says softly. He holds her hand in his and squeezes it.

“Forever and always…” Myungeun remarks happily. 

The waiter comes back with their food and he smiles at the romantic scene between the couple. “I have food for the loving couple~” He announces in a sing-songy voice. 

Minhyuk and Myungeun both return their hands to their laps to allow the waiter to place their respective plates in front of them on the table. When he finishes he tells them to enjoy their meal then proceeds to leave the two to eat. 

The happy couple chat and enjoy their meal and when they finish, Minhyuk orders a heart-shaped cake that they share. When it is brought out, Myungeun kindly asks the waiter if he could take their picture for them. Without hesitation, the waiter takes Myungeun’s phone and takes a number of pictures of them.

When their date is finally over, Minhyuk walks her to her car. He opens the door for her and she gets into the driver seat, but instead turns to have her feet hang out from the door, facing him. “I wish I could go home with you. But I have to get back to last minute rehearsals and then we are off to the venue to perform,” he says as he has his hand resting on the edge of her door, peering down at Myungeun. 

Myungeun reaches up to place her hand on his cheek, caressing his skin softly with her thumb. “You must be so exhausted. But I will always be here for you to gain some strength from,” she reassures him with a bright smile. 

Minhyuk closes his eyes and turns his hand in her cheek and places small kisses on her palm. “Want to switch places?” He whispers. 

“I’m sorry, love. I don’t think I’d be able to get away with filling in for you,” she chuckles and gazes up at him. 

He opens his eyes and pulls his face away from her hand and leans down, cupping her neck between his hands. Myungeun tilts her head up and her eyes meet his. She watches as his eyes start to travel, taking in her beautiful features. “I’ll come to your place tonight after the concert,” he tells her. 

His eyes soften when she gives him a wide grin. “Mm, I’ll stay up to wait for you, oppa.” 

“Don’t miss me too much,” he says as he leans forward to boop his nose against hers. 

“I’ll be watching your concert, I’m sure I won’t miss you that much,” she teases as she sticks her tongue out playfully. 

“Cheer loudly for me. Wake up your neighbors.”

Myungeun laughs and closes her eyes, basking in his warmth. “I’ll do that.”

Silence settles between them, but it is comfortable. Myungeun can feel him move closer to her. His lips a breath away. She moves her hand to rest on his chest. He closes the gap between their lips and he kisses her passionately. 

Her hand gently grabs at the fabric of his shirt. His thumbs are stroking her cheeks as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss between them. Myungeun’s cheeks are beginning to heat up as she tries to keep up with his kiss. 

Needing to catch their breath, the two break apart and their breathing uneven. “I love you, Myungeun,” he says to her. “I love you.” He pecks her lips. 

“I love you, too, Minhyuk oppa,” she responds breathlessly. 

He slides his hands away from her neck and takes a step back, keeping his eyes locked on her. “I better get going. My manager is probably getting impatient waiting for me.” His bottom lip pokes out in a small pout, not wanting to leave his girlfriend’s side. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Myungeun whines a little. 

“I don’t either. But I will see you tonight, alright?” 

She shakes her head, not wanting to accept this reality. 

“Text me when you get home.”

“Mm, I will,” she pouts as well, nodding her head, accepting that they have to part for now. 

She turns herself, spinning her legs to go into the car. She turns her head to look at Minhyuk again. He waves one hand as the other rests on the door handle. “Buckle up.” 

Myungeun listens and does so. Minhyuk closes the door gently and Myungeun turns on her car. She immediately rolls her window down. “One last kiss?” She asks needily. 

Chuckling, Minhyuk grabs onto the edge of the window and steps forward. Myungeun slightly sticks out her head from the window and he presses his claim on her lips. Parting one last time Minhyuk quietly tells her to get going. Myungeun reluctantly nods her head and rolls her window up. She waves her hand before pulling out of the parking lot. Minhyuk stays in his spot and watches her turn out of the lot and drives off. He sighs happily, sticking his hands in his pocket and walks off to find where his manager parked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I have a bit of a happy one shot that I suddenly had the inspiration to write. Since the Minhyuk x Myungeun fics I have are angsty, I figured: Why not a fluffy one for once? 
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I hope that you all enjoyed it!
> 
> \- kay
> 
> P.S. I know that I haven't updated my ongoing fic in a few months. I blame my busy work schedule that took over my life from October to January. I am somewhat less busy at work now, but my hours are still up there so I'm not sure if I will be update it soon.


End file.
